


Incision

by loulougoingsolo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood and Violence, Death, F/M, M/M, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulougoingsolo/pseuds/loulougoingsolo
Summary: Link Neal has lived a tormented life, making him the man he is today. He knows who he is, and he likes it. What he is, is a monster. Rhett McLaughlin has lost everything he once had. He is lost and in desperate search for something. What happens, when these two men finally meet?---Ok, I make no excuses, this is pretty horrible. I wanted to investicate my own dark side, and I definately found it. I also found some fairly dark stuff about Link Neal, and well, Rhett McLaughlin, too. The entire story takes place in an alternate universe where Rhett and Link didn't meet as kids and have the perfect life together. This story contains about all imaginable triggers, so if you want fluff, this is not for you. Things get pretty dark at times. Keep that in mind, you have been warned.Now, I'm gonna go have a shower and hopefully wash this off my mind. Enjoy!





	

He felt his hand tremble slightly, as he reached for the scalpel. It had been a while since he last did this, but the sensation of cold metal against his palm felt familiar and comforting. ’This is me’ he thought to himself as he saw his own reflection on the steel blade, ’this is me, and there’s nothing I can do about it.’ With the deadly sharp scalpel now firmly in his hand, he felt the power flow in his body again. He was in control, just the way he liked it. Then he went for the first cut.

* * *

Link Neal was a worthless human being. That’s what his father had told him numerous times over the years, slashing his flesh and soul with each strike from his leather belt. Sure, his mother had pretended to love him, but his father knew so much better. The truth came from the mouth of the drunk man and with time, as the alcohol fumes slowly deteriorated his father’s brain, Link started to believe those words. Along with the realization of what he truly was, came the realization that he was not only worthless but also a monster. 

On the night of his sixteenth birthday, having witnessed his father brutaly beat and rape his mother, he finally accepted his true self. For the first time in his short life, he felt content and satisfied as he slit his father’s throat with a fishing knive and watched him bleed to death on the kitchen floor. 

After that, there was no turning back. He was transformed into the horrifying being that he was. He felt strong, powerful and exited at the same time. He could feel the power buzzing in his veins, hot and dangerous. But at the same time, as Link closed the image of his bruised sobbing mother over the dead body of his father somewhere deep in the depths of his mind, all warmth escaped his heart. He would never cry for anyone or anything. He would never fall in love and become weak again. ’This is me’ he said, ’and that is all I will ever need.’ Then, feeling free for the first time in his life, he walked away from his childhood home.

* * *

## 21 years later

Link stared at the naked man on the bed, feeling nothing but disgust. He had not been worth his time or interest, and yet he had wasted nearly three hours in trying to evoke some kind of resistance in the pathetic creature. Earlier that night, he had lured him in the street behind the lower class motel he was currently staying at. It had been all too easy, as always. Men and women alike were attracted to Link’s good looks, blue eyes and flashing smiles, like moths to a flame. They were oblivious to the fact that there was never an emotion reflected in Link’s eyes, and they completely refused to believe the beautiful mouth could smile without any warmth on kindness. 

At first, Link had been enticed the readily available warm bodies. No young man in his prime would refuse all these treats offered to him, and yes, he had indulged in the pleasures of the flesh. It had lasted for a while, going from one willing wictim to another, but after that unfortunate incident with one virginal brunette in that first big city he had ended up in, some of the pleasure had faded away. She had wept like a baby after his savage attack, and the tears running from her eyes had reminded him too much of his mother that last night at home. That was the last time Link ever desired a woman. He liked to be on top, and he very much preferred to take his pray from the back, rejoicing in their screams and fear. With every thrust, he shattered their souls into smaller and smaller pieces, and when they finally broke completely, he slit their throats with his scalpel. He reached his climax as they went limb around him, allowing him to kill his father again and again.

In the past years, Link had mentally destroyed and savaged his father a million times, but the image of that last night and his sorry mother kept haunting him. Recently, it had become very difficult for Link to find satisfaction in his work. This time, with this excuse of a man, he had tried so hard. This man had appeared so promising, but he had soon proven to be far to eager to please Link, no matter what he asked. What kind of a weakling allows a man to do these things to him? Even now, bleeding and sobbing at the feet of his abuser, the man was apologizing to Link for failing to please him. Link felt only disgust and slight remorse for wasting his time yet again. ’I need a challenge’ he said to himself and finished his pray with a clean slit. ’I’m bored.’

* * *

Rhett McLaughlin looked around him at the bar, feeling more nervous than usual. He took a small sip from his virgin ice tea, hoping he could have afforded to have some alcohol in it. Too bad he had only five bucks in his pocket, and he hadn’t eaten anything but peanuts all day. The cup in front of him on the bar counter was now empty. However, the biggest problem in his life at that moment was not hunger but the fact that it had been 29 hours since his last fix. He was a coke addict, and there was very little he could do about it.

First time Rhett was introduced to cocaine was not so long ago. He had been a fairly reputable and respectful worker at a succesful advertising company for almost a decade, when he met Amber, a posh executive at a rival firm. One thing led to another, and eight months later they were living together, having amazing sex and engaged to be married. Rhett was an affectionate and loving man who was not afraid to show his feelings, and he first announced his deep love for Amber on a weekend trip to the Niagara falls. Later he realized Amber didn’t really say she loved him back, but at that time he was so blinded by his own feelings he didn’t either listen or care. 

Amber was a strong individual who knew exactly what she wanted in life. She wanted, in this particular order, an amazing career, wealth, a good looking successful husband, and a fancy home at a good location. She had thought she had all that, preparing for their dream wedding, when her good looking fiancé was called to meet his boss two weeks before the set date. Rhett was firmly told the company was letting him go, because his ability to maintain confidentiality at the firm had been compromised. Apparently it is not ok to sleep with the enemy when you work in advertising.

When Rhett called Amber from his cell phone on his way home from work, she assured everything would be alright, that she wouldn’t let anything ruin their perfect future. The problem was, as it turned out an hour later, Amber didn’t really mean ”their perfect future”, but her own. Rhett found the engagement ring on the kitchen counter with a short note saying ’Have a nice life!’. 

Rhett wasn’t really bitter, it just wasn’t something he had in him. The thing was, however, that his heart was broken, he was out of a job, he had a sizable mortgage to pay, and not that much on his bank account. So he ended up taking the exessively fancy engagement ring from the counter, taking it to the nearest pawn shop, and with the 13400 dollars he got for the ring, getting wasted. The money probably would have lasted a bit longer, had he not met those two hot chicks, who over a wild weekend spent in a king size bed in a fancy hotel room, not only introduced him to all kinds of new things in the sex scene, but also gave him his first snort of coke. I didn’t take him long to realize he was hooked on drugs – the sex part wasn’t really that spectacular. 

* * *

So here he was, two years later, looking for a hook up at a sleazy bar. At this point, having lost all of his earthly possessions, he didn’t really care who took him home for the night. Most times home was actually a motel room, and the night two hours, or whatever it took for the guy in question to come. For some reason, men seemed to like him better than women, and well, they were easier to find and payed well. Rhett didn’t mind or care anymore. At that moment, he would have gone with anyone willing to pay for his services. He was at a low point in life, and he really couldn’t have cared less about anything.

Link saw a tall skinny man stand by the counter. His reddish blond hair was a mess, his jeans were ripped by the knees, and he looked extremely uncomfortale. The dark circles under his eyes, and the occational sniffs, convinced Link that the man was available for purchase. He was definately Link’s type – the bigger the better – but there was something in his eyes that almost made Link change his mind. He didn’t like the sad type, and this one was looking quite miserable standing there, reminding Link of a lost puppy. Then the puppy turned his head and their eyes interlocked over the drunken crowd. Link felt a sudden unexpected ’thump’ in his lower abdomen. He had made his choice. 

Rhett watched the dark-haired man approach him through the bar. He felt slightly hypnotized by the blue eyes staring intensively at him. It was a strange feeling, as if his senses had suddenly been awokened by the intimate stare. He was getting goose bumbs – which he never did. 

’Hey there. Can I buy you a drink?’ Link made his first move, leaning over the counter with a slight smile on his face. He carefully moved his right hand for a touch, surprised by the tiny spark between their hands. The tall man didn’t respond, but licked his lips and waryly smiled back at Link. Link called the bartender without removing his eyes from Rhett and ordered two shots of scotch. ’You look like you could have some scottish blood in you’ he said and passed one of the glasses to Rhett.

* * *

It didn’t take Link long to persuade the taller man to follow him outdoors. A little touch there, a wink here, and a secret stroke of a thigh in the shadow of the counter. He was amused by the fact the tall man had been so delighted by his remark of him looking like a scott. It had been an instinctive remark he hadn’t planned on making, but it had worked wonders – the man, now known as Rhett, had completely lost his hesitation and burst into conversation and babbling about his ancestors. As if Link really cared. But hey, whatever works was fine with him. 

* * *

There are restrictions to how much one can say inside a bar, especially, when a nosy bartender is standing two feet away from you. Outside, in the safety of the night, such restrictions didn’t exist. The men walked away from the bar’s entry, where some men were smoking in a small circle, and then it was Rhett’s turn to make his move – as a professional advertiser he knew how to give an effective pitch. ’So, what do you wanna do? Since we left the bar, it’s pretty obvious you’re not after another drink.’ Rhett placed his body very close to Link’s and smiled flirtatiously. He liked the way the smaller man looked, he was man enough to admit it to himself, despite the fact he was usually more attracted to women. Amber had shaken some of that attraction off with her, however, and since then he had hooked up with all kinds of sexual beings. After the first time with a man he had cried of humiliation, but now he could tolerate almost anything from anyone as long as he got paid. But Link, there was something very universally attractive about this man, something that made one forget all artificial rules about genders and sexual preferences. Rhett didn’t feel too straight tonight, for a first time in a very long time, he was genuinely turned on by this man.

Link allowed Rhett get close and run his hands down his arms. He allowed himself to be turned on, just out of the pure joy of actually feeling the burn inside him. There was something about Rhett that intrigued him, and he realized he wanted to enjoy this man a little bit longer, just to see how far he could go. But he wanted his opponent to feel as strong as possible tonight, and Rhett, as tall as he was, looked kind of weak. ’How about we go to my place and get you something to eat on the way? There’s a McDonald’s around the corner.’ 

This was a surprising suggestion to Rhett, coming from a mouth of client with a somewhat noticable bulge in his pants. ’I hope this isn’t some twisted plot to make me listen to a gospel or something’, he wondered to himself, but since he was hungry and Link seemed willing to offer, he agreed to follow him.

* * *

Charity was the last thing on their minds when they finally got to the motel room. Rhett had willingly eaten a McRib at the restaurant, but since that took him only a second to finish, Link had gotten them some extra burgers to go. He tossed the paper bag on the table and in one swift move, pushed Rhett on the bed. The game was on, and he really felt like playing. 

Rhett’s heart was beating worryingly fast when he saw Link look down at him like a vicious predator. He wanted to please this man, but he could also needed his fix, and as long as the need was there, he was unable to relax. He felt humiliated for asking, but he had no choice. ’Um, Link, you wouldn’t happen to have anything to take the edge off? To get us in the mood?” He shuddered when he saw the disgust in Link’s eyes.

’Sure baby, if that’s what you need’ Link replied, letting the dissapointment in his voice reach the taller man. Link didn’t do drugs, not anymore. In fact, he never even drank enough alcohol to feel toxicated. He hated losing any kind of control over his mind and body, and for him, drugs were the ultimate buzz-kill. He was starting to lose interest in Rhett, and decided to deal with him as quickly as possible, but since he was being a good and kind host tonight, he tossed a tiny plastic bag from his pocket to Rhett. Link never bought drugs, but luckily, his latest victim had been an addict. He had simply taken all leftover drugs from the dead mans pockets before disposing of the body. ’Just don’t snort too much, I prefer my men with their minds clear, not foggy.’ Then he walked to the bathroom to avoid watching the other man destroy himself.

Rhett hated himself right now. He had clearly seen the desire in Link’s eyes fade. He wanted to fix it somehow, make those pretty eyes look at him all thirsty again. Now that the familiar buzz of the drug was returning, he could think more clearly. He needed the pay for tonight, and he would do what ever it takes to satisfy that man and leave this room with money in his pockets. He got up and walked to the bathroom door.

Link was standing in the shower, letting the steaming water rinse the disgust away. He couldn’t quite fathom why he was feeling so dissapointed at Rhett. He most certainly wasn’t the first addict about to lose his life in his motel room, but seeing him at the bar, Link had felt there was more to this man than addiction. He was rarely attracted to anyone anymore, and he had really wanted to embrace that feeling now that, for once, he was experiencing it.

Rhett quietly opened the bathroom door and stepped inside the foggy room. He knew the man in the shower could just as easily throw him out as he had brought him in. He had no doubt in his mind Link would dispose of him in a heart beat if he wanted to. But Rhett was determined to succeed, so he slowly removed his clothes and stepped right in to the shower cabinet. 

’Fuck!’ was the first thing that came to Link’s mind when he felt Rhett’s arms wrap around him in the shower. This was new, a pray of his choosing trying to seduce him – usually it was the other way around. Rhett’s hands glided on his wet skin lower, gently following the trail of dark hair on his belly. When they reached his crotch, he couldn’t help but take a deep breath. He felt himself swell up under Rhett’s hands, and he decided to forgive the man and see this through. 

Link’s skin was so smooth, Rhett thought, as he kept embracing and stroking the smaller man. The height difference between them was huge, but somehow Link made Rhett feel small. This man is so beautiful, he thought, letting the arrousal take over his body. He placed a soft kiss on Link’s neck and moved closer. He wanted to let Link feel his erect penis against his back, to turn him on and also, to enjoy the friction on himself. 

’I shouldn’t let him do this,’ Link thought, unwillingly gasping for air as Rhett’s hands kept teazing him all over his body. As much as he was enjoying the taller man’s touch, he forced himself to turn around to face him. ’Now, don’t get too cocky, boy’ he said, ’I want you on your knees.’

At that moment, Rhett knew he had won the first challenge. His tongue was circling Link’s cock and his hands were rhytmically squeezing and pulling apart his butt cheeks. As Link’s hands tugged his hair and he heard the uncontrollable moans from above his head, he knew he was winning. For a moment he felt powerful in a way he never had before, and he enjoeyd that feeling very much. When Link finally came in his mouth, he felt pride at his accomplishment. 

’Wow, that wasn’t supposed to happen!’ Link was out of breath, still a little shaky after the intence orgasm. Rhett was still down on his knees, giving gentle kisses to his crotch. Link felt a slight panic enter his mind when he realized that for a brief moment, it had not been Link who was in control, but Rhett. The panic grew even stronger when he realized he had enjoeyd this new setting far too much for comfort. He needed to claim his control. ’Let’s get out of this shower, so I can return you a favour!’

* * *

Rhett trusted Link. In the back of his mind he knew it probably was a huge mistake, but for some reason he couldn’t quite understand, he trusted this man he had only met a few hours ago. It had been a very long time since he last trusted anyone, including himself, but now he was willing to give all of him to this beautiful stranger. The heat had followed them from the shower to the bed on which he was now laying, as Link was over him, with a wicked smile on his face. Rhett was utterly turned on and begging for a touch or whatever Link was willing to give.

Link had already gotten his relief in the shower, and since he was enjoying himself so much, he made the decision to play with his pray for a while. He was back in charge, just the way he liked it, and he relished the thought of having arroused this man to the brink of climax with nothing but a few touches and his own precence. He had time to spare, and he decided to try for a new approach in his little killing game. 

’So, Rhett, how come you are here with me? I find it hard to believe a good looking guy like you has nothing better to do than hook up with strangers in a filthy bar.’ Link’s words were whispered seductively against his skin, and though they were slighty judgemental, it was kind of hard to take him seriously, since he was trailing his tongue down Rhett’s torso while he spoke. Rhett wanted to touch Link so badly, but he sensed the other man’s need to control the situation and grasped the sheets in his hands instead. Link was spending a lot of time down there, biting the tender skin of his inner thighs, letting his dark hair brush against his penis. This was too much, too enjoyable. Rhett could hardly speak coherently, he felt he was about to explode. ’Fuck, please, don’t stop that! I need you to…God!’ Link took him deep inside his throat, and Rhett just couldn’t hold himself any longer. Just as the dark man pulled out, he climaxed forcefully, squirting the milky substance all over the bed. 

Link watched him come with a fascinated smile on his face. It wasn’t often that he gave this kind of pleasure to his victims, he was usually the receiving end. He hadn’t known how enticing it was to see a man climax over something you had done. Rhett was such a big man, it was an impressive sight to witness his orgasm. Link was feeling quite pleased with himself, and, he was getting quite arroused again. 

’You should eat! I’m not done with you yet, and I don’t want you pass out because of lack of food, while we’re playing’ Link said and got up to cool himself off a bit. The night wasn’t over, and the real fun was still ahead. He was very much enjoying Rhett, and he intended to keep enjoying for quite some time. 

As they sat by the small table, Rhett was feeling very chatty and positive all of a sudden. Over their simple meal he came to tell Link about his past, about Amber and the drug addiction. He wanted to share everything with this man, and while he didn’t really see any signs of sympathy in Link’s blue eyes, the was a moment when Link reached to take his hand into his own, to caress it gently while listening. Rhett felt his heart warm up, he was, after all, an emotional man.

Link wasn’t particularly hungry, but to keep his play mate happy, he took a bite from his burger every now and then. At first he wasn’t really listening to Rhett babbleing about his life, but as time passed and he watched closely as different emotions of love, frustration and sorrow were shown in Rhett’s green eyes, he felt something inside him. A silent click in his heart, as if a lock was being opened. When Rhett described how broken he had felt after Amber had left him, Link experienced something utterly unusual. He felt sorry for the man in front of him. Before he was able to stop himself, he had reached out his hand to comfort Rhett. He didn’t know what he was doing, and the uncertainty of it made him slightly anxious. What the hell was going on? 

When Rhett finally finished his story, he realized he didn’t know anything about the man who had just made him feel better than anyone else in such a long time. Link’s palm against his hand felt warm and soothing, and he didn’t want this moment ever to end. But he needed to know more, anything at all. ’I know why I’m in this motel room, but why are you here? What’s your story, Link?’ The shift in Link’s eyes sent a shiver down Rhett’s spine. It was as if the temperature in the room had suddenly dropped. ’Oh shit, should not have asked anything’ Rhett thought, but before Link had time to pull his hand away, he grasped it tightly and brought his other hand to hide Link’s. With a reassuring low voice he continued, as if calming down a nervous horse, ’You don’t have to say anything you don’t want to. There’s no need to speak.’

Rhett had so much kindness in his voice. It had been for ever since Link had felt that kind of kindness from anyone – hell, maybe there never was any. Looking into Rhett’s caring eyes, seeing his gentle smile and feeling his warm hands around his own – for some reason all this made the key in the rusty lock inside his heart turn. With a loud screech, the lock opened, leaving Link’s always-well-protected heart exposed. He was rapidly losing all control over the situation and his feelings. Link was lost, and yet he felt very much found.

’I’ve done things. Horrible things, unspeakable things,’ he said with a quiet voice. Rhett saw flashes of pain and horror in Link’s eyes, and something so dark he wanted to look away. Rhett knew, however, that by turning his eyes away from Link at that moment would mean losing him forever. So he held his hands over Link’s and never looked away. 

Now that the door to Link’s heart had been opened, he no longer could, or wanted, to stop his words and emotions from flowing. He tried to distant himself from the little boy he had once been, but all the memories of the strokes from his father’s belt on his back seemed to surface bringing back the pain and anger. He spoke for hours, and the whole time, Rhett kept his green gentle eyes directed at his. He never let go. 

With tears running down his face, Link finally shared his horrifying past. He described the last night at his childhood home. All the disgusting details of his life ever since. He confessed his sins and prayed for Rhett’s understanding and forgiveness. And for the first time since his childhood, he felt love in his heart. 

Rhett had been so silent, listening to Link’s outburst. As the story unravelled, he saw the proud man slowly shatter to pieces in front of him, exposing the hurt little boy inside. Rhett wanted to heal him, comfort him and save him. He didn’t quite know how, but he knew he had to try. There was no question in his mind about how much he loved this man. He didn’t judge, how could he have, he was hardly perfect himself. All he knew was that in some freakish twist of fate, they had found each other, and were meant to be together. They needed each other to keep them grounded and safe. He knew Link would be the reason he needed to leave the drug habit behind. And just as well, he knew Link would never feel the need to kill again. 

* * *

## A year later 

Link woke up from a distressing nightmare, getting up to sit in his bed. His heart was racing and he was covered in sweat. He looked at his phone to see what time it was, 2:06 a.m.. He was puzzled – why would the nightmare come haunt him now, when he finally was content, loved and at ease? He looked over his shoulder at Rhett’s sleeping figure by his side. This was the life he was meant to live, this was happiness. It had been a long time since his last kill, and when ever he was in Rhett’s company, he never desired to go back to his old habits. It was only at these early hours that he sometimes wondered. What if they had never met? What if he had killed Rhett the first night they met? What if he had slit Rhett’s throat instead of giving him pleasure? What if that dark monster was still living somewhere inside his mind? As always, his dark thoughts were interrupted, when a warm hand touched his bare back. ’Come back to bed, we saved each other, and everything is ok now.’ 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through the text, thank you for reading! I hope you had a good time with my text - I sure enjoyed writing it. Please feel free to comment below, and maybe follow me on Tumblr, where I go by the same name as here. 
> 
> This was my first dark fanfic, but it probably wasn't the last one, since I feel there might be more about this to explore. I hope to find the perfect combo of fluff and horror some day, as I feel there is more than one side to all people, fictional or real.


End file.
